About A Girl
by Andciritien
Summary: there is a lil summary inside! Basically, it's about Michael being in love with someone who isnt Mia. Auryn is not a mary-sue, plz read and review but no flames!


****

A/N: I haven't actually read The Princess Diaries books (which is a crime in fanfic circles, I know) but my friend wanted me to write a Michael fanfic for her, despite the fact I've only seen the movie. This story is mainly for entertainment value (my friend was ill at the time) so no flames please. All reviews accepted, but nothing moaning about my lack of knowledge, as like I've said, I've only seen the movie. This story is set after the movie. Mia is living in Genovia, and has just dumped Michael via letter.

Another day, another drama.

Michael sighed, and pulled the covers back over his unruly hair. His younger sister Lilly was running around making a racket as usual, despite the fact it couldn't be later than 6:30 am.

"Michael, get up now!" Lilly hammered on his door, almost knocking it down. Michael rolled over.

"What's up Lil? It's still early." He grumbled.

"I can't believe you've forgotten what day it is!" She yelled.

"It's Saturday. See, I remembered." Michael argued, sitting up in his bed and running a hand through his hair in some vain attempt to control it.

"Michael, get out of bed! Auryn is coming today!"

The name rang a bell in Michael's head somewhere, but he couldn't place it. Instead, he got up as Lilly demanded and staggered downstairs for some breakfast.

"Where's the fire?" Michael murmured as he slid onto one of the chrome stools, propping his chin up on his hands while his eyelids drooped.

"There is no fire. Auryn's arriving today!" Lilly seemed way too excited. Michael already had the vague suspicion she had overdosed on caffeine.

"Why does that name ring a bell?" Michael asked, crossing the room to the coffee pot to see it was indeed empty. He switched it back on to brew another batch. There was no way he was going to stay awake without it.

"I can't believe you don't remember Auryn!" Lilly exclaimed, looking scandalised.

"Wasn't she the one who was named after the necklace thing in _The Neverending Story_?" Michael asked, stifling a yawn.

"Yes! You know, she was mine and Mia's best friend? Moved away to Seattle ooh about 10 years ok now? She was six? We were devastated?" Lilly stood, and shook Michael's shoulders.

"Oh yeah…" Michael remembered.

"Well her folks have divorced so her mom's dragging her back here. Yay!" Lilly grinned.

"I'd see why we'd celebrate that." Michael nodded.

"Michael, stop raining on my parade. She's coming over at 10 so you better be washed and dressed."

"Yes Mom." Michael saluted his little sister.

She rolled her eyes; despite the fact she knew he was right. Michael's folks had taken off to Europe for the whole of summer vacation, supposedly leaving him in charge. Except Lilly had taken charge. It was kinda Michael's fault; he had been too mopey since Mia's break-up letter from Genovia to be in charge of anything except excessive pizza and candy consumption.

But he did as Lilly said. He showered and dressed, and even attempted to make his hair lie properly. Of course, it didn't work. He was watching MTV2 when the doorbell rang.

Lilly was upstairs, so she yelled at Michael to answer the door. He mumbled to himself, before getting up to do as Lilly wished.

"Man, I am so whipped." He muttered before pulling the door open.

Saying Auryn had changed was a total understatement. Ten years ago, she had been small, quiet, didn't stand out in a crowd. Michael figured that's why she got on so well with Mia. But now, now she was…

Pretty. Beautiful. Tall, and curved in all the right places. She was roughly the height of Michael, with very long, sleek blonde hair. Her eyes were still the same thoughtful blue. She had been the kind of child adults had found adorable.

But she wasn't adorable anymore. Her jeans were faded, baggy and torn at the knees, her Nirvana t-shirt ragged. Her hair was pulled back from her face, and she was smiling at Michael with vague recognition.

"Hey Michael." Her voice was still quiet, but richer, lighter somehow. Michael mouthed wordlessly, and Lilly appeared behind him.

"Auryn! Look at you!" She squealed, pushing Michael out of the way and embracing her old friend.

"Hey Lil, how are you?" Auryn asked as Lilly led her into the house.

"I'm great, did you hear about Mia?" Lilly gushed as they sat on the couch in the living room.

"I did. So what's up with that? She's in Genovia now right?"

"Yeah, but she's coming home in two weeks to spend summer vacation here. She can't wait to see you."

Auryn beamed at Lilly's comment. "I can't wait to see her either." Michael had so far sat in silence, but decided to pipe up.

"So Auryn, what's Seattle like?" He asked.

"Oh Seattle is awesome. The underground music scene is the best. The only bad thing really is that it rains. All the time…" She smiled warmly at him. He was surprised, and smiled back.

"Sounds cool. Well I'm gonna go upstairs and get my bag before we go out ok? I'll be right back." Lilly said, before running clumsily up the stairs.

"I see you came back a Nirvana fan." Michael said quietly, feeling obligated to break the silence.

"Oh yeah. It's kinda hard not to, Seattle kinda prides itself on the whole grunge thing." She explained.

"I like Nirvana too. None of my friends do though." Michael replied.

"Well it's good you're making a stand." She smiled. "What are you up to today?"

"Not much. Moping, brooding, sitting around…you know, the usual." Michael shrugged.

"Why with the moping and brooding?" Auryn asked, her eyes concerned.

"It's nothing…Mia kinda broke up with me. Well, ok, she did break up with me." Michael looked at the carpet, pretending to be engrossed by the pattern. Auryn touched his arm.

"Are you ok?"

"I will be. Don't worry about me."

"Ok, if you're sure." She stood up just as Lilly re-appeared, clutching her bag that looked oddly like the owl from Harry Potter. Michael was touched by Auryn's concern.

"I am sure. I'll talk to you later." Michael promised. She nodded, and smiled slightly.

"You have fun with your moping and brooding." She told him. He laughed, his first laugh in a while.

"I will."

He watched as Lilly linked arms with Auryn and they left, chattering away to each other like nothing had changed. But for Michael, something had changed. Mia was not the only girl on his mind anymore.

****

I hope you've enjoyed this chapter, I hope to have Chapter 2 up soon. What will happen? Will Michael make a move for Auryn? Does she feel the same? What will Mia say when she returns?


End file.
